Dis moi tes blessures
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: "La première fois de Kagami et Kuroko. Une première fois c'est un moment particulier de partage et d'échange. Un moment doux, parfois un peu maladroit. Mais si l'amour est là ça ne peut qu'être magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi trembles-tu Kuroko ? Que sont donc ces marques sur ton corps ? Quelle est donc cette peur dans tes yeux ?"


Bonjour à tous !

J'ai regardé récemment la saison 3 de Kuroko no Basuke et l'envie de jouer avec ces beaux gosses dans une fanfiction a bien sûr titillé mon esprit yaoiste !

Donc j'ai commencé à écrire et c'est finalement une fiction assez personnelle qui a vu le jour, un peu comme la dernière fois en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que l'univers et les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke se prêtent bien à ce genre de choses.

J'ai donc conscience que les personnages sont ici un brin OOC (ce qui signifie que leur caractère original n'est pas respecté). D'habitude, j'essaie de vraiment respecter l'univers d'origine sur ce point, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

De plus, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression d'écrire une fiction juste pour écrire un lemon (scène de sexe explicite). Mais je pense que ma fiction est bien plus profonde qu'un simple rapport entre deux amants, et qu'elle soulève des questionnements bien plus importants. En tout cas, c'est dans cette optique que je l'ai écrite.

Donc pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore compris : **attention cette fic contient des rapports explicites entre hommes !**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous croiserez sans doute dans ce texte.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Kuorko no Basuke appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Dis moi tes blessures

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils "sortaient ensemble" et Kagami avait l'impression de nager dans un rêve. Qu'il l'aimait son Kuroko, qu'il se sentait heureux que celui-ci l'ai accepté. Ca s'était fait presque naturellement. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, s'était un fait. Et après quelques mois du jeu du chat et de la souris, Kagami qui n'était certes pas de nature patiente, avait craqué et avoué ses sentiments en une tirade un peu maladroite mais sincère. Et Kuroko l'avait accepté, lui avait dit que ses sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il voulait bien essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui. "Construire quelque chose avec lui", ces mots étaient si doux aux oreilles de Kagami. Tous ses rêves prenaient vie, il n'avait jamais été si heureux.

Les premiers temps, ils avaient été un peu maladroits, ne sachant comment réagir. Ils avaient multiplié les sorties ensemble, les échanges par appel ou par sms, répondant à ce besoin pressant de sentir la présence de l'autre, de s'assurer que tout ceci était réel. Puis, durant leurs nombreux rendez-vous, leurs corps avaient fini par prendre doucement le relais, quelques caresses, quelques baisers. Et alors Kagami sentit naître au creux de ses reins le désir. Il voulait plus désormais, il ne pouvait se satisfaire d'avoir simplement la présence de Kuroko à ses côtés. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec son ombre., lui prouver son amour avec son corps tout entier. Cela semblait une évolution logique de leur relation, n'est ce pas ?

Mais parler de ce genre de choses n'est pas facile. Et Kuroko ne semblait pas vouloir précipiter les choses. Pourtant il échangeait volontiers des caresses, il se montrait même très tactile, aspect de sa personnalité que Kagami n'aurait jamais soupçonné à vrai dire. Pourtant son ombre ne faisait jamais un geste de trop, il était capable de calmer sa lumière quand celui-ci allait trop loin. Ce n'était jamais un refus brutal, d'ailleurs Kagami se demandait parfois comment son compagnon faisait. Avec son calme légendaire, Kuroko arrivait simplement par ses gestes à faire en sorte que le moment reste tendre et rien d'autre, ou bien il arrivait à détourner son attention sur autre chose. En tout cas, le résultat était là, après plusieurs mois de relation, ils n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas. Or Kagami commençait à s'impatienter, le désir lui chauffant un peu trop souvent le bas des reins. Et tout le monde sait que l'as de Seirin n'est pas patient, et pas très bon pour les longs discours non plus...

Aussi Kagami décida finalement de la jouer plus finement, si l'on peut dire. Il invita donc Kuroko chez lui, après s'être assuré qu'ils seraient seuls dans son appartement cette nuit-là. Officiellement, ils devaient faire une soirée jeux-vidéo et films. Ce n'était pas une première. Puis, comme s'était les vacances, Kagami avait proposé à son ombre de rester dormir chez lui pour plus de facilité. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus. Mais cette fois-ci, l'as de Seirin se promit qu'ils ne feraient pas que dormir.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Les deux joueurs de basquet se chamaillèrent d'abord un moment devant un jeu de courses. Puis, quand leurs estomacs devinèrent un peu trop bruyants, ils se mirent d'accord et commandèrent des sushis. Alors Kagami décida qu'il était temps de changer un peu d'ambiance en mettant un film. Il ne se voyait pas regarder un film à l'eau de rose au romantisme dégoulinant, aussi préféra-t-il un film de super héros. Mais cela eut l'effet espéré et permit de rapprocher leurs corps alors que la tête de Kuroko se posait sur l'épaule de Kagami, comme si cela avait été sa place naturelle.

Durant le film, Kagami ne manqua pas de gratifier le dos et les cuisses de son ombre de tendres caresses pour le moment bien innocentes. Alors que le générique défilait, Kuroko était maintenant roulé en boule contre le torse puissant de l'as de Seirin qui avait passé un bras protecteur et possessif dans son dos. Kagami coupa la télé avec la télécommande et attrapa le regard bleu de son aimé avec ses yeux de braise. Le joueur fantôme n'avait aucun mal à discerner le désir qui faisait bruler les prunelles de son vis-à-vis aussi surement que la promesse d'un grand match au basquet.

Kagami se pencha doucement pour venir poser ses lèvres contre celles tant aimées. Un baiser doux d'abord, presque une caresse, puis il les gouta du bout de la langue. Kuroko lui répondit en entrouvrant les lèvres dans un soupire d'aise et la langue de sa lumière vint doucement déloger sa jumelle de sa chaude tanière. Les deux coquines se goutèrent tranquillement, comme si c'était la première fois. Puis entamèrent un ballet qui se fit de plus en plus fougueux, chacune menant tour à tour la danse, explorant l'intimité de l'autre.

Les deux amants se séparèrent une première fois à la recherche d'air, pour mieux se retrouver dans un baiser passionné. Kagami y fit passer tout son désir, toute son attente. Ses mains avaient pris place dans le dos de son ombre, qu'il caressait, descendant parfois jusqu'aux fesses pour mieux revenir masser sa nuque ensuite. Kuroko lui, était pendu au cou de son aimé, ses deux bras formant un étau comme pour empêcher l'autre de le fuir. Bien que cette idée n'aurai même pas effleuré l'esprit de Kagami. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Kagami plongea alors son nez dans le cou de Kuroko et huma à plein poumon son parfum grisant, provoquant un léger frisson de son ombre.

"Je te veux." Murmura alors l'as de Seirin d'une voix rendue trop grave par le désir.

Kuroko frissonna brutalement cette fois. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux rouges de Kagami brillants d'envie. Le plus jeune hocha alors doucement la tête, sa légendaire neutralité n'avait pas quitté son visage bien que les sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans ses orbes bleutées. Kagami n'en demanda pas plus, il entraîna son ombre vers la chambre. Kuroko se laissa faire, comme résigné. Après tout, c'était l'évolution normale des choses non ? Et puis il aimait Kagami, réellement, alors ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, n'est ce pas ?

Kuroko se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos dans le lit avec un Kagami brulant de désir le surplombant de toute sa taille. Sa lumière déposa encore un baiser sur ses lèvres rendues rouges par l'échange précédent, puis il plongea une nouvelle fois dans son cou. Il embrassa sa peau, à cet endroit si particulier où le sang fait battre la chair. Il mordilla doucement son oreille et son souffle chatouilla ses sens. Le tout alors que ses grandes mains habiles passaient sous le tissu pour explorer son torse. Les gestes étaient doux, aimants, mais trahissaient aussi une certaine impatience. Kuroko gémissait parfois et ses mains ondulaient, explorant tantôt les cheveux, tantôt le dos musclé de sa lumière.

Kagami n'y tenant plus il retira le tee-shirt de son ombre puis le sien dans la foulée, il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et quand leurs peaux échauffées par les caresses entrèrent enfin en contact, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Kagami continua d'explorer le corps tant désiré, tant attendu, tant rêvé. Maintenant ce corps fin et musclé était sous lui, offert à toute sa convoitise, se tendant sous ses caresses, frémissant sous ses doigts, ondulant sous ses lèvres. Le plus grand revint souffler sur cette zone si sensible à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, arrachant un gémissement de plus à Kuroko. Puis ses mains couvrirent son torse, ses pouces trouvèrent et chatouillèrent les tétons et le plus jeune s'arqua violemment dans un petit cri de surprise. Oh que c'était bon. Qu'il était bon de découvrir le corps de l'autre et de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses. Qu'il était bon de recevoir et de redécouvrir son propre corps sous les doigts chargés d'envie de l'être aimé.

Encouragé par la réaction vive de Kuroko, Kagami taquina un téton de sa langue, puis l'autre, il revint sur le premier, laissant au deuxième ses doigts et mordilla, léchouilla. Kuroko gémissait, ondulant comme un véritable vermisseau, il commençait déjà à perdre pied. Alors sa lumière lui accorda une pause et se redressa pour le détailler de ses yeux de braise. Dieu, que son Kuroko était sexy en cet instant. Les bras alanguis de chaque côté de son visage aux joues légèrement rougies, ses cheveux bleus en pagaille, ses yeux un peu humides et assombris de plaisir et ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper un souffle erratique. Le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour et un violent désir lui fouetta les reins. Il plongea sur les lèvres offertes et entraîna son aimé dans un échange passionné.

Ce faisant, ses mains partirent à la recherche de la ceinture de Kuroko. Les pantalons furent enlevés à leur tour et Kagami colla un instant son corps entier contre celui de son aimé, profitant du contact peau à peau. Pourtant une prison de tissu restait et leurs désirs tendus, s'effleurant au travers de celle-ci, leur arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Gémissements étouffés par leurs lèvres sellées dans un nouveau baiser sulfureux. Mais Kagami en voulait toujours plus, il voulait gouter son Kuroko, le faire gémir, l'entendre criait son nom au bord de l'extase.

Alors Kagami descendit rapidement vers l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, sa langue laissant un sillon de feu sur le torse de Kuroko. Le plus grand libéra son aimé de sa dernière prison de tissu, révélant l'étendue de son désir. Kagami passa presque timidement sa langue sur la colonne de chair fièrement dressée, goutant le gout de son aimé du bout des lèvres. Et il la caressa doucement, avec ses mains d'abord, puis il enfouit avec envie le membre palpitant dans l'écrin chaud et humide de sa bouche. Le corps de Kuroko ondulait, s'arquait, se tendait, gémissait sous les caresses de sa lumière qui s'en trouvait ravie de lui faire ainsi un tel effet. S'enhardissant d'avantage encore, voulant faire sien ce corps tant aimé et tant convoité, Kagami laissa ses doigts s'égarer à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Pour le moment c'était juste une douce caresse, une simple promesse, alors que son autre main flattait les bourses de son aimé. Car Kagami savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était faire du mal à Kuroko.

Pourtant quelque chose alerta les sens rendu hypersensibles du plus grand. Etaient-ce les gémissements légèrement différents de son ombre, la tension extrême de son corps ou ce tremble qui habitait ses membres ? Peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois. En tout cas, Kagami se redressa, délaissant un instant son travail du moment pour venir admirer le visage tant aimé. Et quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce visage rougi par le plaisir. Kuroko était toujours aussi peu expressif au vu de la situation présente, mais pourtant Kagami vit le tremblement de ses orbes bleus, l'ombre de peur qui s'y trouvait, discrète. Mais lui, il l'a voyait, parce qu'il aimait Kuroko, parce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à ses côtés et avait appris à le connaître.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda alors Kagami dans un murmure. Je t'ai faits mal ?

Le plus jeune secoua négativement la tête. Kagami passa sa main sous la nuque de Kuroko, qu'il massa en une douce caresse, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'as de Seirin dominait toujours son ombre, prenant appuis= sur son bras, couvant son aimé d'un regard d'une tendresse infinie.

_ Alors que se passe-t-il ? Reprit le plus grand. Tu ne veux pas ? Je suis maladroit ? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, je veux que tout se passe au mieux pour nous deux.

Nouveau signe de négation.

_ Tout va bien, ce n'est pas toi, tout va bien. Répéta Kuroko.

Kagami le dévisagea, perplexe. Il y avait cette peur enfouie dans les orbes bleus de son aimé. Alors le plus grand se redressa, attrapant délicatement la main de son ombre pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis face à face sur le lit.

_ Non, tout ne va pas bien. Je le sais, je le vois. Si tu ne veux pas dis-le-moi, je peux comprendre...

_ Non ! S'empressa de démentir Kuroko. J'en ai envie moi aussi. C'est juste que...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres qui restèrent entrouvertes, comme un appel à l'aide muet.

_ Que quoi ? L'encouragea doucement Kagami qui avait pourtant la boule au ventre.

Qu'est-ce que son ombre allait bien pouvoir lui sortir ? Ne l'aimait-il pas suffisamment ? Le plus grand appréhendait vraiment les prochains mots de son aimé en cet instant. Car quelle que soit la raison de cette peur soudaine, ça ne pouvait qu'être grave, pour que ça ressurgisse maintenant...

_ Juste que... Kuroko baissa piteusement la tête, son visage exprimant maintenant clairement les sentiments qui déchiraient son esprit. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été un model de force... Je... Perdre le contrôle de la situation comme ça... C'est effrayant pour moi.

Kuroko se montrait alors sans masque devant Kagami, dévoilant ses faiblesses et ça lui coutait, mais il l'aimait son Kagami, il était le seul à qui il pouvait accepter de se dévoiler comme cela. Comme une chose frêle, petite et gémissante. Le plus grand, lui, en fut bouleversé. Oui, le corps fin de Kuroko n'avait sans doute pas toujours été à son avantage. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été malmené par d'autres enfants ? Par des adultes ? Malmené était-il seulement le bon terme ? Kagami réprima un frisson d'effroi. Il prit alors le menton de son ombre entre deux doigts et le força à redresser la tête par une légère pression. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur extrême et serra le corps musclé mais fin de son aimé comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde.

_ Je ne te ferrais pas de mal. On va faire ça aussi doucement que tu voudras.

Kuroko hocha sa tête désormais nichée dans le cou de sa lumière, chatouillant la peau de celui-ci avec ses mèches bleues au passage.

_ Oui, si c'est toi ça ira. Assura le plus jeune dans un murmure.

Kagami le dévisagea une nouvelle fois et un pauvre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son ombre. "Si c'est toi ça ira." En cet instant, Kagami comprenait toute la portée et l'importance de ces quelques mots. Kuroko lui offrait sa confiance. Comme il n'avait pas de mots pour lui répondre, il l'embrassa simplement, chargeant le baiser doux de tout son amour. Il n'allait pas le décevoir, il allait faire en sorte que cette première fois soit inoubliable pour eux deux.

Dans le baiser, il rallongea doucement Kuroko par une légère pression sur son torse. Il serra amoureusement ce corps fin qu'il sentait tendu. Alors Kagami se mit en tête d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau pâle. Ses lèvres et ses mains effleuraient avec délicatesse la peau frémissante. Puis il sentit une irrégularité du bout des doigts. "Non ! Ne me dite pas que...?!" L'air de rien, Kagami prit la main gauche de Kuroko et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis il la tourna paume vers le ciel et il les vit, marques tristement révélatrices qui ombraient la peau du poignet. Kuroko, qui était reparti dans un monde de plaisir sous les caresses de sa lumière s'immobilisa, rouvrant les yeux, son souffla se bloqua. Il croisa le regard attristé de Kagami et ne put le soutenir. Alors Kuroko échappa à la prise de sa lumière et ramena sa main contre de son torse en s'asseyant une nouvelle fois sur le lit, la tête basse.

Kagami resta un instant pantois, dévisageant son ombre sans vraiment le voir, trop choqué. Il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vrai que Kuroko cachait toujours son poignet sous un brassard de sport. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas seulement pour l'utilité pratique de l'objet. Et une phrase lui revint en mémoire, quelques mots que Kuroko avait dits quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments : "Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose ensemble. Mais j'ai mes blessures, tu me feras peut-être mal en les effleurant sans le vouloir, et j'ai peur de te faire mal en te repoussant par reflexe pour me défendre." Sur le coup, Kagami n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la deuxième partie de la phrase. C'était quoi ces blessures dont Kuroko parlait ? En fait peu lui importait, il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais maintenant Kagami commençait à comprendre, et à faire des liens que son esprit n'avait jamais osé faire jusque-là. Il commençait à comprendre qu'être une ombre n'était peut-être pas un choix, que c'était sans doute à la base un moyen de défense. Il commençait à comprendre l'infinie tristesse qui ombrait parfois les yeux bleus du joueur fantôme. Quels lourds secrets se cachaient encore derrière la façade d'indifférence qu'affichait Kuroko ? Alors que ses yeux de braise, désormais assombris de tristesse, focalisaient de nouveau sur son aimé, Kagami se mordit les lèvres. Son ombre était là, prostré devant lui, tête basse. Que faire maintenant ? Ils n'étaient certes pas dans une bonne ambiance pour continuer leurs jeux coquins. Devait-il questionner Kuroko ? L'amener à se confier pour soulager sa peine ?

Mais alors Kagami capta le regard bleuté et ce qu'il y vit lui donna envie de vomir. Kuroko tenait son poignet, ses yeux humides fixaient les marques traitresses et ils étaient chargés de ce sentiment, un sentiment que Kagami se promit d'effacer à jamais de ce visage tant aimé : la honte. La honte de son propre corps, la honte de son passé. Non, il ne devait pas avoir honte, quoiqu'il se soit passé, rien n'était de sa faute, pas quand ça conduit à ce genre de choses. Kuroko fut une victime, peut-être, mais aujourd'hui il était le passeur de Seirin, il était debout la tête haute, alors il ne devait pas avoir honte, jamais ! Et certainement pas de lui-même.

Alors Kagami s'approcha de son ombre, doucement, comme on tend la main vers un animal effrayé. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Puis, plantant ses yeux de feu dans le regard bleu, il murmura doucement :

_ Moi je t'aime, je t'aime tout entier, avec tes forces et tes faiblesses.

Les yeux bleus tressautèrent et se remplirent de larmes.

_ Kagami... Souffla le plus jeune en un murmure étranglé.

L'as de Seirin referma des bras puissants et protecteurs autour de son ombre.

_ Je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore. Je t'aime toi, peu importe tes blessures, je t'aiderai à les soigner.

_ Kagami !

Le cri sortit de la gorge nouée de Kuroko alors qu'il se pendait au cou de sa lumière avec la force du désespoir. Et ses larmes coulèrent, alors que sa tête était nichée sur l'épaule de son aimé. Des larmes de joie, car Kagami avait dit exactement les mots qu'il voulait entendre. Des mots tout simples qui signifiaient simplement qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Quoi de plus normal quand on est amoureux ? Mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour Kuroko, qui n'avait jamais espéré que cela, trouver enfin quelqu'un qui serait capable de l'aimer malgré ses blessures. Bien sûr, Kagami ne savait rien de son passé pour le moment, et une voix mauvaise dans son esprit ne se privait pas de le lui rappeler. Arguant que quand Kagami découvrirait la vérité, quand il le verrait sans masque, il en serait dégouté, dégouté de cette chose fragile qu'il était, et qu'il l'abandonnerait. Mais pour le moment, Kagami lui avait dit qu'il l'acceptait et qu'il l'aimait, alors Kuroko pouvait se contentait de cette promesse et ignorer la voix dans sa tête.

Kagami cherchera de nouveau les lèvres de son ombre pour échanger un tendre baiser et vint ensuite cueillir ses larmes de sa langue.

_ Je t'aime, laisse moi te le prouver. Murmura encore le plus grand.

Kuroko émit un son entre le gémissement et le oui, et Kagami l'allongea de nouveau sur le lit. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, cette petite discussion lourde en révélation, bien loin de le refroidir, n'avait fait que rendre plus pressant encore son désir. Il voulait lui prouver son amour par ses gestes et ses paroles, il voulait le couvrir de caresses et ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il voulait donner à Kuroko l'occasion de voir son corps par les yeux de l'être aimant, pour enfin l'accepter, ne plus avoir honte. Il voulait partager ses blessures, lui montrer qu'il les acceptait, les respectait, et peut-être lui faire entrevoir les siennes. Car après tout, personne n'est invincible et l'ont a tous nos tourments. Et aimer c'est cela, c'est regarder sans détour les cicatrices de l'autre, c'est en accepter les conséquences et en partager le fardeau.

Caresser le torse, léchouiller le cou, mordiller l'oreille, déposer de délicats baisers sur les cicatrices. Couvrir ce corps d'attentions, le faire frémir dans la tendresse, apprendre à le connaître dans la confiance. Les grandes mains de Kagami parcouraient sans retenue le corps gémissant de Kuroko qui se gorgeait des sensations de plaisir que cela lui procurait. Puis Kagami retrouva l'objet de tous ses désirs qui commençait de nouveau à se tendre. Il le caressa encore mais ne loupa pas le gémissement plus aigu de son ombre. L'idée de perdre définitivement le contrôle l'effrayait encore. Alors Kagami se redressa, sans cesser de caresser ce corps frémissant, il les fit changer de position. Il en profita pour enlever lui-même son boxer devenu bien trop étroit et prendre le lubrifiant qu'il avait prévu dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Kuroko se retrouva assit sur le lit, Kagami à terre entre ses jambes. Par de douces caresses, il écarta les cuisses de son aimé pour pouvoir gratifier son membre tendu de ses baisers. De cette façon, Kuroko n'était pas bloqué sous lui, il n'était pas dominé et avait encore un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. C'était idiot, tout simple, mais cela suffit pour que Kuroko reprenne confiance en lui et se détende. Appréciant enfin à sa juste valeur l'attention que lui portait sa lumière. Il eut donc une vue dégagée de Kagami happant entre ses lèvres le trésor tant désiré. Et cette vue couplée aux sensations divines qu'il ressentit lui arrachèrent un cri de pur plaisir. Kuroko s'agrippa aux cheveux de sa lumière, alors que celui-ci imprimait un rythme soutenu sur son membre palpitant. Le plus jeune ne se retenait plus de gémir son plaisir, mettant au supplice les sens échauffés de Kagami.

Le plus grand chatouilla de sa langue l'extrémité si sensible avant de reprendre ses mouvements amples et rapides. Tous les muscles de Kuroko se tendaient alors que le plaisir montait en lui, il finit par rendre les armes et se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit. Alors qu'entre deux gémissements il appelait désespérément le nom de son aimé, susurrant comme ce qu'il lui faisait été bon. Kagami changea encore une fois le rythme pour prendre le lubrifiant et en tartiner ses doigts, sans pour autant délaisser le membre tendu à l'extrême qui réclamait sa délivrance. Tout en happant de nouveau la colonne de chair, Kagami caressa doucement l'intimité de Kuroko, poussant doucement sur l'anneau resserré pour faire pénétrer l'un de ses doigts. Mais s'en fut beaucoup trop pour Kuroko qui, perdu entre toutes ces sensations nouvelles et exquises, s'arqua brutalement dans un cri. Le plaisir lui monta à la tête et tout son corps fut secoué d'un violent tremblement alors qu'il atteignait pour la première l'orgasme sous les attentions de Kagami.

Le plus grand ravala un peu sa frustration en plus des quelques goutes de sperme qui perlaient sur le membre maintenant épuisé. Oh, le gout de Kuroko sur sa langue, ça avait quelque chose d'électrisant. Puis Kagami se fit violence pour calmer ses sens en feu et s'allonger simplement aux côtés de son ombre dont le souffle était encore irrégulier et les yeux embrumés de plaisir. Autant ne pas précipiter les choses. Kuroko réceptionna le corps de Kagami et le gratifia d'un baiser profond et passionné, partageant avec lui le gout de son plaisir. Puis le plus jeune les fit rouler sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de sa lumière, collant avec autorité leurs peaux et leurs désirs gonflés. Les deux amants gémirent alors bruyamment.

Puis Kuroko fit onduler son corps, partant à l'exploration de la peau tant convoitée. Maintenant plus en confiance, il prenait de l'assurance, il caressait, embrassait, suçotait la peau légèrement basanée de son aimé qui se laissa faire avec délice. Les gestes de Kuroko étaient doux mais trahissaient son impatience et son désir, il se repaissait de la peau de Kagami comme un affamé. Et quand il prit soudainement entre ses lèvres le membre déjà trop tendu de son aimé, celui-ci cria son nom dans un gémissement de plaisir. Kuroko imposait un rythme soutenu et impatient, parvenant tout juste à se calmer pour laisser à Kagami le temps de savourer son plaisir. Celui-ci agrippait avec force les cheveux bleus de son aimé, et ses gémissements de plaisir emplissaient la chambre, éveillant davantage encore le désir de Kuroko.

Finalement ce fut au tour de Kagami d'être emporté par l'orgasme, il cria le nom de son ombre en atteignant l'extase et son corps, tendu comme un arc, fut parcouru de violents tremblements. Enfin satisfait, Kuroko revint chercher ses lèvres pour un doux baiser, que Kagami transforma bientôt en un échange fougueux. Aucun d'eux n'était encore rassasié. Alors Kagami reprit le lubrifiant, sans rompre le contact avec les lèvres tentatrices de son aimé. Le plus grand caressa le dos de son ombre, puis s'arrangea pour avoir accès à son intimité. Leurs lèvres toujours soudées, Kuroko dressait sur les genoux au-dessus de sa lumière qui le caressa sans vergogne. Kuroko gémissait, se tortillait et finalement il se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos, Kagami entre ses jambes.

Avec une douceur extrême, le plus grand glissa un doigt dans ce corps chaud et resserré. Kuroko gémit sous l'intrusion, mais le plaisir était là et sa lumière happa de nouveau ses lèvres. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit son frère et cette fois-ci Kuroko se tendit. Mais Kagami l'embrassait toujours, il titillait ses tétons de sa main libre et il était très doux. Aussi quand les doigts bougèrent en lui, Kuroko ne ressentit que le plaisir de découvrir ces nouvelles sensations absolument divines. Mais alors que le rythme s'accéléré et qu'il sentait sa respiration s'emballer, Kuroko arrêta Kagami.

_ Pas sans toi. Murmura le plus jeune en posant sur sa lumière un regard assombri de désir et de plaisir.

Kagami admira un instant les joues rougies de plaisir de son aimé, grâce à lui, et acquiesça doucement. Alors il récupéra ses doigts et quand Kuroko se redressa pour appuyer doucement sur son torse il se laissa faire. Le plus jeune reprit place au-dessus de sa lumière et s'empara du tube de lubrifiant. Il en mit sur ses doigts puis caressa le membre à nouveau bien tendu de Kagami, qui gémit. Il laisserait Kuroko dominer leur échange car il devinait que ce serait plus simple pour son ombre ainsi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Quand Kuroko se positionna il planta son regard océan dans les yeux de braise de son aimé, et ne les lâcha plus durant sa lente descente sur le membre palpitant d'impatience. Kagami put ainsi admirer le visage déchiré entre douleur et plaisir de son ombre. Cela lui brisa le cœur, mais à part caresser amoureusement les cuisses de son aimé, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans sa position. Finalement ils y étaient, ombre et lumière ne faisant plus qu'un, deux corps s'emboitant parfaitement, deux âmes liées par l'amour. Kuroko, le souffle haché, vint chercher les lèvres de Kagami avec un besoin pressant. Celui-ci le réceptionna dans ses bras, couvrant son corps tendu de caresses, savourant la sensation d'être en lui, dans cet écrin chaud et jusque-là inviolé.

Puis Kuroko se redressa un peu et commença à bouger, doucement d'abord, puis le plaisir monta, les gémissements se firent plus forts, le rythme s'accéléra. Les deux amants criaient bientôt leur plaisir à plein poumon, et Kuroko se serait totalement laisser importer dans un rythme endiablé si les mains puissantes de Kagami n'avaient pas retenu ses hanches. Le plus grand fit jouer ses muscles abdominaux et se redressa. Kuroko, le souffle court, adapta sa position. Ils bougèrent alors doucement, profondément, le plaisir emplissant tous leurs sens. Puis Kagami prit en main le membre délaissé entre leurs deux corps, et alors que leurs mouvements se transformaient en véritables coups de rein, il y imprima un rythme similaire.

Ils n'étaient plus que cris, corps tendus et suppliciés par le plaisir. Enfin, l'orgasme les ravagea, libérateur. Tel un raz de marré, il déferla dans leurs muscles tendus à l'extrême, explosa dans leurs têtes et s'échappa de leurs gorges et prenant la forme du nom de l'être aimé. Leurs deux corps s'arquèrent à l'unisson et tremblèrent avec violence. Finalement ils retombèrent sur le lit, épuisés mais comblés, heureux, encore emboités l'un dans l'autre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kuroko pour se libérer en gémissant et se laisser tomber sur le côté. Là, Kagami le réceptionna dans ses bras et le garda comme ça, comme dans un cocon protecteur. Leurs sens étaient encore embrumés de plaisir et ils étaient dans leur monde rien qu'à eux. Ce monde à part qui n'appartient qu'aux êtres amoureux. Peau contre peau, ils échangèrent de tendre caresses, prolongeant un peu cet état hors du temps qui suit le déferlement de plaisir. La tête nichée dans le cou de Kagami, Kuroko murmura alors doucement :

_ Merci, Kagami.

_ Je t'aime, tout simplement. Répondit ce dernier.

Kuroko hocha la tête.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

_ On va se doucher ? Proposa soudainement le joueur fantôme en s'écartant un peu pour regarder sa lumière.

Son habituelle neutralité avait repris place sur son visage, mais ses lèvres étaient courbées en un fin sourire et ses yeux chargés d'amour. Kagami hocha la tête.

_ Ok.

Ils prirent donc une douche ensemble, s'amusant à caresser le corps de l'autre qu'ils connaissaient maintenant intimement. Puis ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kagami couvait son ombre d'un regard tendre, et il espérait silencieusement que par ce regard, il aiderait Kuroko à s'accepter définitivement. Le plus jeune, sentant les yeux de Kagami sur lui, releva la tête. Dans ses orbes bleus, Kagami pouvait lire l'amour et la confiance, sentiments qui firent naître une bouffée de chaleur dans son cœur. Kagami resserra son étreinte sur son aimé. Oui, ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls pour affronter leurs peurs, leurs doutes et leurs douleurs. Désormais ils étaient deux et ils partageraient tout cela dans la confiance et le respect. Et par leur amour, chacun soignerait les blessures de l'autre. Finalement ils s'endormirent paisiblement bercés par la chaleur de l'être aimé.

FIN

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu !

C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon aussi détaillé et aussi intense, vous en pensez quoi ?

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est une fic assez personnelle. Je vouais écrire sur ce sujet difficile qu'est le fait d'accepter les blessures, les siennes mais aussi et surtout celles de l'être aimé. Car en acceptant, en respectant et en partageant les souffrances de l'autre, on peut l'aider à s'accepter lui-même, lui permettre de ne plus avoir honte. C'est souvent par les yeux de l'être aimant qu'on apprend à s'accepter le mieux. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère trouver moi-même un jour. Et je voulais aussi montrer que tout ça passe parfois simplement par de l'attention, beaucoup de tendresse et des gestes tout simples.

Bien sûr, dans l'anime, rien ne permet de penser que Kuroko ressente ce genre de choses. Rien dans son passé ne pourrait justifier de tels comportements. Voilà pourquoi je me suis permis de rendre un peu le personnage OOC par rapport à l'univers original. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet écart et que la fic reste agréable à lire quand même !

(Petit PS, et je n'aurais jamais autant écris de baratin en postant une fic je crois XD) : Puisque j'ai eu quelques remarques sur le sujet, je vais le préciser. Oui, je ne raconte pas le passé du Kuroko, je ne fait que suggérer. Ce n'est pas un oublie, c'est un choix. Un choix d'écriture que j'ai fait pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, puisque je laisse à chacun le choix d'imaginer ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé, cela peut vous permettre à vous, lecteurs, de vous identifier plus facilement au personnage. Ensuite (et surtout), parce que ce n'est pas le sujet principale ici. En effet, comme le dit si bien Kagami. "Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, l'important maintenant est d'en traiter les conséquences". Bien sûr, si l'on suit l'évolution de leur relation, il faudra bien un jour que Kuroko raconte exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais dans le cas présent, ces informations ne sont pas essentielles et auraient, à mon sens, alourdies inutilement l'histoire dont le but est ailleurs. Bien sûr, vous pouvez entant que lecteurs, avoir un avis différent et trouver dommage les choix que j'ai fait. Néanmoins, je voulais vous expliquer ce détail pour vous donner l'occasion de comprendre mon point de vu entant qu'auteur.

Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Votre avis m'intéresse !


End file.
